Drabbles
by Tali4ever
Summary: Want to hear about the adventures of the Dead Men and Tanith? Read on to find out!


**No one is dead, Kenspeckle has moved to Roarhaven, and Val's parents know about her magic & stuff.**

 **hey guys, I am sooooo sorry about now updating or posting or anything and well, I have no excuse. Feel free to slaughter me. But know that if you kill me, there will be no more stories. But seriously, I'm really sorry.**

 **disclaimer:**

 **These characters are not mine,**

 **i don't know what to say.**

 **i seriously cannot rhyme.**

 **have a good day.**

"What!" Valkyrie Cain's hands shook as she pounded the table. "It can't be! Please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm afraid not, Val. Reports of kidnappings by the Tooth Fairy have been coming in from all around the world." Ravel solemnly replied. "Hundreds of mortals witnessed the kidnapping of one toddler only yesterday, and believe me, it was not easy to wipe their memories! The poor child in question was mercilessly transformed into a large tooth and was taken away without a trace. Sorcerers all around the world are terrified, unsure of where the fairy will strike next. There is no doubt about it- the sweet, coin-giving Tooth Fairy we all thought we knew is gone."

Erskine handed her a picture. "This is a rare picture of the Tooth Fairy, taken by a mortal just before he was, well, toothed. Terrified witnesses found the photo on the victim's phone, the only item left behind. Behold, the hoarder of teeth, the kidnapper of children, the creep who sneaks into your room at night... THE TOOTH FAIRY!"

Valkyrie leaned in and gave a horrified gasp. She backed away in shock.

"Is that... Is that... Skulduggery with makeup?!"

Ravel couldn't help but chuckle, despite the situation. "The Tooth Fairy appears as the person who means the most to you, the one who you have become closest to. This is the person whom you would risk your life for, that you would do anything to save."

"And that's Skulduggery? Nooooooooooo!" Valkyrie screamed.

Shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, Valkyrie ran without a sound for the exit. Rounding the corner at full speed, she expected to find Skulduggery waiting beside the door but there was no one there. Instead, the entire hallway was littered with large teeth.

Eyes as wide as saucers, Valkyrie gave a heart wrenching wail and sank to her knees. She was too late. The Tooth Fairy had struck. In the silence, there was a tiny sound. Not loud, but enough to catch her attention.

Valkyrie's heart leapt. "Skulduggery?" She tiptoed over to the origin of the snigger, a small pot plant, expecting to find Skulduggery the Tooth Fairy crouched ready to spring out at her. After all, Ravel had warmed her that the Tooth Fairy was merciless, attacking with no concern for her victim.

Wrapping her fist in a swathe of protective material, Valkyrie stood over the pot plant and brought her fist with all the force she could muster down onto... Ghastly's head. A deep thud echoed from the top of his head to the base of his skull as Valkyrie clapped her hands over her mouth in horror. "Ghastly!" She cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Ow" cried Ghastly. "Who are you? Where's my mummy?"

Valkyrie's eyes grew in size as she accessed the situation. "Ghastly," she gently asked, 'how old are you?"

"6." Ghastly replied as her eyes grew even wider. "Can you buy me an icecweam?"

Val grimaced as her eyes fell upon Skulduggery. Then she frowned. "Wait, what are YOU doing here?" She glanced back at the hall littered with teeth. A realisation dawned upon her, fingers of truth clearing the fog of confusion. "This is a prank, isn't it? HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL, ESPECIALLY TO DRAG GHASTLY INTO IT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE MADE ME DO TO HIM!"

Skulduggery shrank away from Valkyrie. "Actually, it was his idea. He said his job was boring so we should prank you and-"

"AND YOU AGREED?! SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY SENTENCED TO, UM, TO, hang on a moment, um,-"

"Can't think of anything?" Skulduggery grinned smugly, showing off his perfectly brushed teeth.

"I SENTENCE YOU TO PICKING UP ALL THE TEETH YOU PUT IN THE CORRIDOR!"

"But- but-"

"No buts!"

"Not like I have one" Skulduggery grumbled as he skulked away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Valkyrie demanded. "SKULDUGGERY, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!" He yelled back.

Valkyrie's eyes flashed dangerously as she glared daggers at him. Ghastly began to wail.

"Fine, I'm coming, no need to get your knickers in a twist!"

Valkyrie blushed bright red as she continued to glare at him. Calming down, she whispered softly "help me get Ghastly to Kenspeckle. Quickly."

Turning to Ghastly, she smiled sweetly. "Come on, dear, let's go get you an ice-cream."

 _10 minutes later:_

"Valkyrie, long time no see, what's happened to you this time?"

"Uh, actually, it's not me. It's Ghastly. He's lost his memory. Also, you should get him an ice-cream."

Kenspeckle tutted as he inspected Ghastly's skull. "Ouch. This is serious. How did he get hit?"

"I may or may not have thought he was Skulduggery the Tooth Fairy." Val blushed.

"What, now?"

"It's nothing. Nothing at all. Don't worry about it. It's nothing." Valkyrie quickly answered as she smiled her most unguilty smile. "Don't dwell on it. It's really nothing at all.."

Kenspeckle studied her suspiciously but then shrugged. "If you say so. Now, it would do wonders if you left me in peace to heal Ghastly."

"Of course. Valkyrie breathed a sigh of relief as she exited.

 _Back in the main hall (the one with like all the teeth and stuff):_

"Okay, Skul, you can go pick up the teeth now. Oh, and Skulduggery, don't try anything funny, because I still have this." She waved the picture of Skulduggery's beautifully made-up face in the air. "I would hate for anything embarrassing like it accidentally being posted online to happen." Skulduggery's jaw literally hit the ground as he stared at the embarrassing (for him) photo. "Fine."

 _1:30am:_

The window creaked open as a mysterious figure flew in. Tiptoeing over to the bed in the corner of the room, the Tooth Fairy gazed down at the serenely sleeping form of Valkyrie Cain. Smiling, she raised her hands as she got ready to tooth her next victim.

Valkyrie's eyes flew open as she felt the presence of someone's probing stare. Her gaze slid across the shadows wreathing the walls, coming to focusing on the silhouette of a slim figure looming over her. As she made out the features of Skulduggery, she shrieked and grabbed her blankets. "We're you just watching me sleep? Why are you wearing makeup! If you're trying to scare me into thinking you're the Tooth Fairy, it's not going to wor- mmphh!"

"I AM the Tooth Fairy, you idiot, and now, prepare to face your doom!"

 **hope u enjoyed!** ? :D


End file.
